A text is a string of characters, ordered as a sequence of characters. A typical way to numerically represent a character is by using an absolute coding table, where each character is represented by a unique absolute number. One of the most famous such absolute coding table is one defined by the ASCII norm. In such an ASCII absolute coding table each character is typically represented by a unique one byte number, thus limiting the size of such an ASCII absolute coding table to 256 characters. A typical way to numerically represent an ordered sequence of characters is to provide a corresponding ordered sequence of numbers, each character being represented by its absolute number, in the same order.
Consequently a string of n characters is represented by a sequence of numbers occupying n bytes. In view of the increase in data or text traffic, e.g. on mobile phone networks, such an occupation appears to be too high.
There exist some compressing solutions, such as zip, rar, etc., however these solutions may not bring any size decrease, especially when applied to short length strings of text characters.
A compressing/decompressing scheme exhibiting a noticeable size decrease, even for short length strings, is desirable.